Guardian Angels
by Rustic Zebra
Summary: Being dead isn't to bad. You do get to look into others lifes. Its even more fun when their your friends, and you get to play matchmaker. GM. TP
1. Thick with Tears

Guardian Angels  
  
Chapter 1~  
  
  
  
By Bee  
  
  
  
He loved her. He really loved her. This was no dream, but reality. He was hers, she was his. They were a couple. They were happy. They were in love.  
  
The two had been out for a date at a one of Satan's city best restaurants. Now, at 11:43, they were in the car, on their way home, much to both their disappointments.  
  
She had found love, as had he.  
  
  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
"You know my thoughts. Why would you need me to tell you them?"  
  
"It sounds better coming from you."  
  
"Fine," she turned in her seat and faced him. "I can't believe that this has finally happened."  
  
"This?"  
  
She knew he was playing with her, keeping her gaze she continued. "Yes, this. The fact that we're together, as a couple."  
  
Just hearing her say this brought a smile to his face. "Pan, believe it. We're not dreaming, and I love you" Trunks took his eyes of the road to look into her midnight blue ones. "You are my Angel, Pan, and I wouldn't give you up for the world."  
  
"I love you to, Trunks, my angel," she added. A smile graced her face, yet within a split second it was gone, and a look of horror took its place.  
  
His eyes darted away from his Angel, looking back towards the road they were traveling on.  
  
A piercing scream filled the air as container truck came pounding into them.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
His friend, his niece, his family. How could this have happened? How could Dende have been so cruel, as to take two of his best friends from him. They were both of great warrior races; a car crash shouldn't have killed them. He sucked in a breath and looked up at the priest.  
  
"- And though they were only with us for a short while, they both touched all our hearts -."  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his brother comforting Videl, and his mother crying into his Fathers chest. Tears burned his eyes, threatening to spill.  
  
A soft hand touched his shoulder. "Its okay to cry, Goten. Just let it all out, I'm here for you," Marron managed a week smile. She had to be strong for him; he needed a friend now, more than ever.  
  
Turning around to face her, he nodded, as she gave him a comforting hug, to show her support. Her hands rubbed his back as he weeped into her shoulder.  
  
  
  
The ceremony passed quickly and soon family and friends stood around graveyard as the two coffins were placed into the earth side by side.  
  
The funeral crew wasted no time, and piled the dirt back into the newly dug graves. No eyes were left dry, and slowly the crowd faded away, until only three figures were left.  
  
A sob escaped Bura's lips. Her Brother and best friend were gone; she would never hear their voices or laughter again. Bending down, she placed a single red rose on the graves, then stood, reading the words printed on the headstone.  
  
  
  
Trunks Breifs and Pan Son.  
  
Loved by all that knew them.  
  
Will live on in our hearts forever.  
  
  
  
She turned quickly pushing past Goten and Marron, and ran into her father's embrace. Vegeta silently picked her up, and flew away.  
  
  
  
Bura's sobs still rung in Marron's ears as she to paid her respects to her lifelong childhood friends. She faced Goten and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Goten, would you like me to wait for you?"  
  
He nodded and she quickly left.  
  
"I hope you to find happiness in the after life" He whispered, his voice thick with tears. He placed a bunch of lilies on the burial site. Then walking over to Marron, the two left silently.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"They seem so sad Trunks. What can we do to help them?" Pan was sitting in one of the tall oak trees surrounding the graveyard. They had just watched the whole ceremony.  
  
When she and Trunks had died, their hearts had been pure and so the head Angel, Harmony, had let them become Angels. They had become heavenly creatures.  
  
"To make them happy? I don't know Panny. But I think we must be going, Harmony said we had work to do. We still have to find out our assignment."  
  
Taking her hand in his, they disappeared in a golden light.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Hmmm? Hey, Goten, did you see that?" Asked Marron looking around towards the graveyard behind her.  
  
"See what, I didn't see anything." He turned his gaze back to the ground.  
  
"Oh, never mind then."  
  
"Mmm hmm"  
  
She sighed. It was killing her to see Goten like this. So lifeless, not like his normal happy self. They were walking through one of the city parks. Goten hadn't wanted to go home right away, claiming that the house reminded him to much of Pan.  
  
They walked in silence. She would have preferred some conversation anything to keep her mind off the loss they had just suffered, but right now the most he said was a couple of words, but Marron didn't want to pressure him into talking if he didn't want to. She knew he would talk when he was ready.  
  
"You know Marron; it's not fair. Poor Pan, she never even got to celebrate her 21st birthday" A tear slipped down his cheek. "And Trunks" He continued, the tears now a steady flow, "I've known him forever. I always just assumed that we would always be best friends, We always thought that even when we were old men, we would be able to laugh at how we were when we were younger. But now, now, It'll just be me"  
  
"You'll never be alone Goten. I'll always be there for you, and so will whoever you fall in love with, your wife" She felt a sudden pain in her heart as she thought of Goten not being hers. Sure, she had had a crush on him when they were younger, but she had gotten over that a long time ago. Hadn't she?  
  
"Yeah I suppose" For the first time since he had learnt accident, a true smile formed on his lips. "Thanks Marron. You're a great friend. Just don't go dying on me, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Goten."  
  
Rain started to fall around them, dripping down their faces and seeping through their clothes. "Need a lift?" Goten asked.  
  
Marron smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice."  
  
He lifted her up in his arms, hanging onto her tightly, and flew in the direction of her home, Kame Island.  
  
She felt safe in his embrace. It had been a long day for everyone. Her eyes were puffy, red and sore from crying, and all she wanted to do now was curl up in her nice warm bed and sleep her problems away. The sun had began to set and already Marron could feel her eye lids getting heavier, as she struggled to stay awake.  
  
"You should get some rest, you look tired," Goten mentioned.  
  
She shook her head making her hair rock back and forth in a childish manner. "I will later, when I get home. Besides, I'm not the only one that looks tired."  
  
They landed on the sandy beach outside, and Goten gently set Marron down a short time later.  
  
"Thanks, Goten." She said starting to walk away. Pausing she turned back. "Goten just remember you can call me at anytime if you need someone to talk to, okay? I'll always be here if you need a shoulder to lean on or cry on."  
  
"Thanks Marron," he levitated a few feet up. "I'm glad I've still got you. Bye."  
  
"Night, Goten. Sleep well. "  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, Trunks, don't tell me you never knew!"  
  
"But Goten and Marron? No way!"  
  
"Its obvious."  
  
They were at Heavens Peak, a place where the highest Angel lived. Harmony had just issued them with their first assignment, to bring Goten and Marron together.  
  
Pan, had seen this coming for a long time. It was obvious that they both had feelings for each other, both were just to shy to admit it.  
  
Pan was happy for the two. Trunks on the other hand couldn't believe it.  
  
"Goten? As in my best friend, Goten?"  
  
"Yep," Pan sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"And Marron, as in Marron blond Marron?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"But.... But...."  
  
Harmony was getting slightly annoyed at all this commotion over a task so simple. "Listen you two," she snapped, with ice in her voice. "Now, this is your assignment. You will do it, and you will do it good. Got that?"  
  
They nodded eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"Good. Now, LEAVE!"  
  
Two guards came and lead them out.  
  
"In all the fairy-tales, Angels are always nice," Trunks muttered once they were back outside and well away from Harmony's ears. "So, what should we do first?"  
  
Pan laughed, "How about we pay them a little visit"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Marron watched Goten's figure disappear onto the glow of the sun. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "I thought I was over him, so why do I feel like this?" she asked, gazing out her bedroom window.  
  
She didn't expect a reply, so when one came she almost had a heart attack.  
  
"Simple. Because you love him"  
  
The answer came from a voice she never thought she'd hear again.  
  
"PAN!" she shouted spinning around and seeing her lost friend happily sitting on her bed. "But how? - No wait! This means that you're not dead! I have to tell the others!" she gushed. "Oh no! Who should I ring first? Gohan and Videl? Goten, Mr. Satan? No! I'll tell Mom and Papa-"  
  
Pan let out a laugh at her confusion. "Don't worry your little blond head off, Marron. You could call them all up here, but they wouldn't be able to see or hear me. Only you can do that."  
  
"What? Why only me?"  
  
"Only you can see me cause I'm your guardian angel. Besides, I was sent here on a mission, which just happens to involve you." Pan poked Marron in the side as she spoke the last part.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can't say."  
  
"Oh, okay then." A look of disbelief crossed her face. "What? Guardian angel?"  
  
"Yep, everyone has one. And I'm yours!"  
  
Marron's face took on a color of white. "Oh my," she breathed. "Really? This isn't some cruel joke?"  
  
Pan laughed again. The door to Marron's room opened, and Juuhachigou walked in.  
  
"Marron, who were you speaking to? There's no one else in here is there?" She raised a eyebrow looking at her daughter.  
  
"Uh-" Her eyes darted around the room, as she tried to think of a answer her mother would accept. Her eyes rested on the phone.  
  
"No one else is here. I was talking on the phone, Mum" She smiled nervously.  
  
Juuhachigou sighed, she knew Marron was hiding something, but also she knew that If Marron was in trouble of any kind she would come to her. She always had in the past. She would have to trust her daughter. For now.  
  
Making sure to close the door behind her, Juuhachigou left the room silently.  
  
"That was close," Marron said to Pan as soon as Juuhachigou footsteps had faded. She looked over to the bed to see that Pan was now gone, but a little note was left where she had been sitting.  
  
Opening it up, she read,  
  
Follow your heart, It never lies.  
  
"True," she whispered quietly, lifting her gaze back to the window. "But it does break."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And I____ will all ways love youuuuuuuuuuuu." Goten's voice filled his small bedroom, as he sang along to the radio.  
  
A clapping sound interrupted his solo performance. Fearing whoever it was might use this as blackmail, he hastily spun around preparing to start threatening, only to meet the amused gaze of - Trunks.  
  
"Goten, I never knew you had it in you."  
  
Goten's eyes looked like they might pop out of his head at any moment. The coal haired demi sayijin raised his arm pointing at Trunks, "You – your - your Trunks!"  
  
"You're on to it today."  
  
"No way! What–how-huh? Trunks is that really you?" He raised his eyebrows in question, looking Trunks up and down suspiciously.  
  
"No, its Santa Claus," he snorted sarcastically. "Of course it's me! You can't get rid of me that easily!" He looked Goten in the eye only seeing confusion. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Trunks, how?" Goten stuttered. For a dead man, Trunks looked very much alive.  
  
He tapped the side of his nose, "My little secret. And before you ask, yes, I am still dead."  
  
"Oh. Want something to eat?"  
  
"No. Us dead guys don't eat."  
  
"Too bad." Goten started off towards the kitchen, Trunks in tow. "So, what are you doing here anyway? I know Burma will flip when she finds out you're back." Getting himself a drink, he turned back to Trunks.  
  
"Well you see," Trunks rubbed the back of his neck trying to find a way to tell Goten why he was actually here. "Putting it plainly, I came to help you fall in love."  
  
Goten spat out his drink all over the floor. "What? If you want me to go on a blind date with some – some girl, forget it! I don't need you to get me a date."  
  
"She's not just some girl!" A beeping noise came from the wristwatch Trunks wore. "Oh no! I'm late! I was supposed to be at Heavens Peak 10 minutes ago! Pan's going to be sooo mad at me!"  
  
"What? Pan's an angel to? Whose guardian angel is she?"  
  
"Huh, Pan? Oh she's Marron's."  
  
At the mention of the name, Goten drifted off into a daze, thinking about - well you know what.  
  
'This is going to be easier than I thought' Trunks sniggered to himself.  
  
"Well anyway Goten, I'd love to see you drool, but I have to go. See you later." A golden light surrounded his body and within a second, he was gone.  
  
"Marron," Goten sighed, still daydreaming. 


	2. Holding my Heart in Your Hands

Guardian Angels  
  
Chapter 2~  
  
  
  
by Bee  
  
  
  
Harmony looked up from the written reports. It was clear that both Marron and Goten had feelings for each other, so this wouldn't be a difficult mission. In fact, It would be great for two beginners.  
  
Her small blue eyes looked though her glasses and onto the two figures standing nervously in front of her.  
  
"Well, It seems clear you two know what you're doing, you've made a good start" She folded the papers back up, and closed the brown folder. "You two have to the end of the week to complete your task. Dismissed"  
  
Trunks and Pan nodded, then left through the bronze gates guarding the castle.  
  
"Shall we go my lady?" Trunks linked his arm through his beautiful maidens, and started walking down the steps leaving Heaven's Peak, and into the world of the living.  
  
The tapping of Pan's heals echoed around them, her long flowing while gown tumbled out behind her, as she griped the hand of her lover.  
  
"Trunks," she spoke softly, "When you go to see Goten today, would you please stop by my room and pick up my diary? Its personal and I don't really wanting others to see what's written in it." She had stopped walking and was now gazing into his eyes. "Maybe some of my photo albums to? Please?"  
  
Trunks only smiled in response, and nodded indicating he would get the items.  
  
.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his waist, she buried her head in his chest, "Thank you, Trunks."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Marron held the note that Pan had left her the day before tightly in her hand. Thoughts raced through her mind, at 100 miles per hour. 'What did Pan mean? Does she know? If she does, others could to. How did she find out? Has she told anyone? Goten! Did she tell him?'  
  
  
  
Her fingers nervously folded and unfolded the tiny piece of paper so many times it started to tear. She walked around her room, trying to calm her jumping nerves. She stopped in front of her full-length mirror, glancing quickly at her reflection. Stopping, she looked around behind her to see if anyone was listening, then practiced what she one day hoped to say;  
  
"Uh Goten, this is kind of hard to say but I - uh - I - I love you" Marron smiled at herself, imaging how she would look when she told him.  
  
If she told him.  
  
After a moment of staring, her face fell.  
  
"This will never work. I'm to shy, and besides, he properly already has a girlfriend."  
  
"Nope! He's a single man. I checked! Now, All you have to do is say that to his face!" A voice chirped from behind her.  
  
  
  
Marron spun around, embarrassed to be caught doing such a foolish thing. "Pan! How long have you been there?"  
  
Pan gave a cheeky grin, "Long enough to confirm the fact that you like - No - Love my uncle." She nudged Marron in the side and laughed, making her friend blush harder than she already was.  
  
"So I didn't imagine it. You really did pay me a visit from beyond the grave." Marron's cerulean eyes followed Pan as she sat down on the chair at her desk  
  
"Sure did! You thought a little car crash would prevent me from nosing into your love life? Humph! I think not."  
  
She wrung her hands, still fretting about her earlier thoughts. "Yeah well can't you do something else? Do that assignment thing that you were talking about yesterday."  
  
"But I am."  
  
"No you're not. You're bugging me!"  
  
"That's to bad, cause you're my assignment."  
  
Marron pointed a finger at her chest, "Me?"  
  
"You."  
  
"But why me?" She sat down on her queen-sized bed, trying to think of the possible reasons. If she knew Pan, whom she did, she loved embarrassing people, especially her.  
  
  
  
Pan got up from the chair, and walked over to her blonde friend, and patted her lightly on her back. "There, there, its not that bad."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trunks appeared outside the Son's house. The smell of breakfast had drifted out of the windows, and into the air surrounding him. Chichi was cooking, which meant that the family would be downstairs, leaving him free to wonder around upstairs. Trunks floated up and looked through the second window on the right. Pan's room. It was still the same, no one had touched it. He carefully opened the window, and climbed in, careful not make to much noise.  
  
He still needed to get the things Pan had requested.  
  
Glancing at the list he held in his hand, of things she had asked for him to get, he guessed theses were to remember her friend's and family that she had left behind, when he had killed her. That's how he saw it. Although she was happy being with him, he couldn't help but feel guilty for taking a life so young, just because of his careless driving. If only he had seen the truck earlier, then he could have stopped. Fresh tears were threatening to spill, but Trunks kept them hidden. He needed to be strong now, for Panny, and for himself. Brushing his emotions aside, he shrugged the backpack he was wearing off his shoulders, and opened it up.  
  
Glancing around the room that held the dear belongings to his angel, and walked over to the desk sitting in the corner. Inside the top draw sat the book that could revel all of Pan's secrets, if one dared to look. He ran his fingers over the scarlet leather cover with words marked boldly in gold on the cover, 'Pans Book.'  
  
Trunks shoved it roughly in the bag, not wanting to give in to his temptation. He wondered what thoughts Pan had written about him, about life, but he refused to allow himself pry into her diary.  
  
Footsteps could now be heard climbing the stairs, and disappearing down the hall, then the slam of a door. The noise made Trunks jump a little, but he soon registered it as Goten's entering his room. Forgetting the photo albums he had promised Pan, he crept down the hall, and entered his friend's room.  
  
Goten looked up at Trunks briefly, giving him an evil glare, before returning to look at the clouds floating by outside the window.  
  
"Gee . . . Who got you're nickers in a twist?" Trunks asked, noting the angry mood Goten was showing.  
  
"Nobody, Just thinking."  
  
"Don't lie. You're nose will grow."  
  
"And what scientific theory is that based on exactly?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "It's just a saying."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well if you're not angry, what's wrong then."  
  
Goten sighed, and turned around so he was facing Trunks. "Did you ever know someone you're whole life, know them so well, better than you know yourself sometimes, yet you can't say what you really want to say to them? Can't say three simple words?"  
  
"Marron?"  
  
"Yeah. I just don't get it!"  
  
"You will. After all, I did. I had trouble at first. I couldn't admit that I loved her. Then I couldn't tell her. In the end I got so confused, that I just spat it out, and thank God she felt the same way. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't."  
  
"Pan?"  
  
Trunks sighed, "Yes, Goten." He spoke in a small voice, "Panny."  
  
"Oh. But you're with her now, in Heaven."  
  
A smile grazed his lips. Yes. He was indeed happy to be by Pan's side. To know that Pan was his, even after death. He didn't reply at first, Trunks just walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Goten's shoulder. "I'll help you."  
  
His eyes lit up at thought. "Really?"  
  
"That's what friends are for. Even dead ones."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Pan!" Marron hissed fiercely, "People are starting to stare!"  
  
"So, that's not my problem. Just don't move your lips as much!"  
  
The two were walking in the city. They were on their way to Marron's office to pick up some paper work she had left there.  
  
"Of course it's not a problem for you! People can't see you! To them, It looks like I'm talking to myself!"  
  
"Well next time you can be the dead one!"  
  
"Pan! Can you just be quiet? I don't even know why I brought you along!" Marron shouted at the raven-haired girl next to her. Of course, to everyone else on the busy street, It looked like she was talking to air.  
  
"Well done," Pan indicated to all the people staring their way, "Look what you've done now!"  
  
Marron turned her head slightly, only to see the eyes of the crowd looking at her, their eyes filled with curiosity. She waved slightly, "Uh - Hi?" She quickly turned around, and ran the rest of the way to her office with Pan chasing after her.  
  
When she entered the building, she went straight to the elevator, which carried her up to the top floor. The doors opened with a ding and she headed to her secretary, June's, desk.  
  
"Miss Marron, I have the documents here for you."  
  
"Thanks June."  
  
June just nodded, handing over the folders.  
  
"Can we go now?" Pan whined as she glanced over Marron's shoulder.  
  
"No! Not yet! Just wait!"  
  
"Why you've already got the stupid papers, can't we just leave?"  
  
"There's more to it than that!"  
  
"Fine." She sat down in one of the spare chairs, "But I've just to warn you, you're doing it again." Pan taunted  
  
"Doing what?" Marron asked, confused at Pans 'warning.'  
  
"Talking to yourself, Its not healthy you know."  
  
"I do not talk to myself." She placed her hands on her hips, threatening to be challenged.  
  
"Okay. But tell that to you're secretary, I'm not sure she'll be so convinced."  
  
"Huh? Oh! Oh no!" She whipped around and sure enough June sat there, wide mouthed and shocked. "Oh its not what it looks like! I just...I... I have to go now, bye, and thanks for the folders." Marron rushed out of the building and out onto the street. She walked at a very fast pace until she reached a deserted part of the park, where she collapsed onto one of the many spare benches.  
  
"So...what are you going to do now Mrs. Smarty - Pants?" Pan appeared beside her, apparently unfazed by the events that just took place.  
  
Holding her head in her hands, she said, "Shut it, Pan. I think enough people think I've lost it already, and I don't need any more."  
  
"Well, haven't we got a negative attitude today."  
  
Marron sighed. Right now, all she wanted to do was go home and crawl into her nice warm bed, away from all these people. "I still don't see how you, of all people, became my guardian angel. "  
  
"Luck of the draw I guess. Luck of the draw."  
  
A ringing of a phone interrupted the girls' conversation, and Marron reached into her small bag, pulling out a baby-blue cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey! Its me, Goten."  
  
She felt a slight blush creep onto her face, as he spoke. "Oh hi, what's up?"  
  
"Not much. Hey I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"  
  
"No, I'm free. Why?"  
  
"Would you be able to come over to my house about 8?"  
  
"Sure thing, do you want me to bring anything?"  
  
"Nope, just yourself. I'll see you then, okay?"  
  
"Yep, okay."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Bye," Marron hung up, and turned to face Pan. Her smile reached from ear to ear as she filled Pan in on the details of her conversation she just had.  
  
"And so he wants me to go over there tonight!" Her face suddenly paled. "Oh no! What should I wear? I can't where anything to flash, or he might guess my feelings. But I can't wear something to casual cause if he does have feelings for me, then he might get the wrong idea!"  
  
"Never fear! We can always visit Bura. She's good with that kind of thing"  
  
"Na," Marron took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "She's properly busy. Let's just get to the mall and do it ourselves. Besides, I want him to see me, as I am, not the way Bura is. No offence to her or anything, but her taste in cloths differs from mine." She smiled, still trying to keep her emotions from jumping out of her body.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The easy part was over. He replaced the phone on the cradle, and turned to face Trunks.  
  
"What now, Trunks?"  
  
"Well, we want to surprise her, so what kind of things does she like?"  
  
"When we were 9, Mother and Juuhachigou took us out shopping, we visited a pet store and I remember she really liked the kittens."  
  
"Goten, I'm not sure her family would appreciate you buying her a kitten without their consent. How about we get her some flowers?"  
  
"Yeah, we could. Or, we could buy her a pet shop! She loves cute animals!" Goten started jumping around enthusiastically.  
  
"Let's stick with the flowers, shall we?"  
  
"Sure but Trunks, there's not to many gift shops around here that would sell flowers"  
  
"Goten. Think. You live at Mount Paozu. You have million of flowers growing just outside your front door!"  
  
"Oh yeah, right, I forgot about that. Hey! Mom has some really nice flowers that Marron would love!"  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
Goten, followed Trunks outside. The trees around them were thick and heavy, making it easy for a normal human to get lost quite easily and fast. Goten's house wasn't a big one. It was a one story simple home, that was about a three minute flight from his parents, Chichi and Goku, which was handy when you found it hard to cook a meal that didn't end up black and burnt.  
  
Within three minutes they had arrived at the house where all members of the Son family had lived at one stage of their lives. A patch of flowers grew in front of the house where his Mother and Videl had done some gardening to make the house look more homely and welcoming. I was also the only part of the garden that hadn't yet been used for a sparing match, due to the fact that if one dared destroy Chichi's award winning flowers, she would have their head on a platter. Yet it's funny how some fail to understand these sorts of things.  
  
"We can use these," Goten told his 'ghost' friend as he wondered over to the patch of saffron Tulips.  
  
"Why these? There's some roses over there." Trunks pointed out a line of roses growing against the wall.  
  
"I like these ones. After all, yellows her favorite colour."  
  
"The tulips it is! Come on, we have to hurry if we want tonight to go well. Just grab a bunch."  
  
He did as he was told, grabbing about a dozen. His mother would be angry when she found her garden in ruins, but Goten was sure that when he explained his motives, his mother wouldn't mind. He hoped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where are we going now?" Pan moaned from the passenger seat of Marron's car. Having just visited the mall, they were traveling west. To where? Pan hadn't the foggiest clue.  
  
"Around here."  
  
"Around here? What kind of crummy answer is that? How long will it take to get to 'Around here'?"  
  
"About five minutes."  
  
"Can't we fly?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't like high places."  
  
"Bull. I saw you on the night of my funeral with Goten. You were flying then!" She shouted.  
  
"You saw that?"  
  
"Uh huh." Pan crossed her arms annoyed.  
  
Marron sighed. "You would have to carry me and what do you think Bura would say if she saw me flying when I never learned?"  
  
"What's Bura got to do with this?"  
  
"That's where we're going. Capsule Corp. I don't exactly wear much make up and I need Bura's opinion."  
  
"I though you wanted Uncle Goten to see you as you are, not the way Bura is," Pan mimicked Marron's earlier words.  
  
"I lied."  
  
"Well I don't know where you think you're going, but Capsule Corps that way."  
  
Marron looked the way Pan was pointing, the CC building could be seen behind her. Not in front of her. She had missed the turn off.  
  
"Damn," She jerked the car around, narrowly missing the other motorists, and headed towards the turn off.  
  
The car turned into the driveway, and Marron got out. She hadn't been here since the car crash. She had cried no more tears after she had learned of Trunks and Pan's new 'life', she knew they were happy, sometimes annoying, but happy none the less. Yet since Burma, nor Bura, or anyone else knew of this, she would have to be careful with what she said. After all, she was supposed to be morning the loss of two dear friends.  
  
She rang the door bell footsteps could be heard, and Burma soon answered the door.  
  
"Oh Marron, hello," Her eyes was red due to crying for the loss of her only son, yet she manged a small smile. "Come inside, dear."  
  
She stepped aside, as Marron entered.  
  
"I'll just wait here, shall I?" Pan called out just before the door slammed shut.  
  
"How have you been Burma?"  
  
"Oh I'll cope. Don't worry about me. I take it you want to see Bura?"  
  
Marron nodded.  
  
"She's not here at the moment. I don't know where she is. She's been going out a lot lately. Would you like me to tell her you stopped by?"  
  
Her face fell. Marron needed to see Bura now, not later. "No don't worry, I'll do it myself."  
  
Burma picked up on Marron's obvious disappointment. "What did you wanna see her for? Anything I can help with?"  
  
"I just needed her to help with a makeup problem. That's all. Nothing big."  
  
Burma's face brightened. "Makeup? I'm an expert at makeup! Let me help you! I taught Bura all she knows!"  
  
"Really? Okay well you see..."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Five minutes. That was all the time he had left. Then, She would walk through that door, and into his arms, confessing her sweet love for him, and then they would be united as one. Forever.  
  
If only it was the easy.  
  
Goten paced back and forth. He had everything ready nothing could go wrong. The aroma of freshly handpicked flowers floated through the air, giving Goten a sense of calmness.  
  
Now, five minutes before her arrival, truthfully, he was dead scared. He had never done this sort of thing before. His relationship with Paris was the only serious love he had ever experienced, and he wasn't even sure if that was love. No, this was different. He had known Marron longer than he cared to remember. He knew her better than he knew himself sometimes, he trusted her with his deepest and darkest secrets, and yet, right now, she seemed the scariest person on earth. She had the power to crush his heart into a million pieces, or to take him into Heaven, more wonderful than he could imagine. Marron was holding his heart in her hands. 


	3. The Mornings Light

Guardian Angels  
  
Chapter 3~  
  
  
  
by Bee  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan had to admit it. This was quite interesting. Many people thought of her as a tomboy. Which, they then assumed that she had no interest in cosmetics at all. But the truth was totally the opposite.  
  
Some of her earliest memories were of those as a small child, watching quietly as her mother applied her make-up before an evening out with her father. Her young mind taking in the movement she used, when the tube of lipstick touched her lips, wondering if one day she would be as beautiful as her mother.  
  
  
  
Now, Pan watched as Burma applied a touch of eye shadow to Marron's face. She couldn't help but be jealous of her long time friend, after all, Marron would have the chance to live life at its fullest. Tonight she would go see Goten, they would fall in love, marry, have little children, and she would be able to watch them grow, become a grandmother, do so many things that Pan and Trunks would never do.  
  
Pan felt lost and alone. Her family was what she needed. She could stop by her house, but whom would she visit? Daddy? Mommy? Grandma Chichi? Grandpa Gokuu? Anyone that she did visit would surly freak out and consider themselves insane. She didn't want to present herself to them, only to have to see there sad faces when she left for the final time. No. She would cause no more pain. That, and that she was under strict orders not to revel herself to anybody apart from Marron.  
  
"There, all done! You look dazzling!"  
  
Marron blushed at Burma's comment, " Burma, how can I thank you?"  
  
"Don't worry about it! Just be at Capsule Corp tomorrow at ten."  
  
"Huh? Why is that?"  
  
She smiled "I'm throwing Chichi a surprise birthday party! Its about time we all smiled again."  
  
"Sure Burma, I'll be there."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Marron stood outside Goten's home. The house she had visited so many times before, yet this visit would be different. She was no sayijin, but tonight she would claim Son Goten as her own. She walked up to the door, knocking lightly. Stepping back, Marron waited quietly for an answer that never came. Her once happy smile turned into a tight frown. If this was some kind of sick joke, the person behind it was going to die a long, slow, painful death. She'd make sure of it.  
  
Taking her chances, she opened the door a fraction, and peaked inside. But the darkness prevented her from seeing anything.  
  
"Goten?" She took a couple of steps into the dim room. "Goten? Goten are you in here?"  
  
She thought of turning back around and leaving the same way she had come, but she  
  
couldn't just walk away. What if she had just got the date wrong, and that's why he wasn't here? What If Goten was hurt and was unable to speak and let her know he needed help? There were so many "what ifs" but no answers.  
  
With out warning, a soft melody began to play, filling the room with its peaceful soothing notes. Along with it, a dim glow spread from the dining room outwards, towards her. Her mind was now numb with fear, and she slowly inched her way towards the pale light. Marron's heart was beating wildly as she entered the room, and almost left her body when she entered.  
  
There were no ghosts. No beasts. Nothing big, hairy, and with too many legs. Nothing even close to it. In fact, what she saw made her smile.  
  
A soft pink tablecloth was draped over the table, hanging only inches above the ground. Scented candles produced the faint glow, towering over the trays of food that had been carefully laid out. In the center, a vase of freshly picked flowers stood in full bloom. Petals covered the floor, making small trails.  
  
Marron's hands flew to her mouth, and a small gasp escaped. Had Goten done this all for her? "Goten" she breathed, her mouth was still open with shock. The shuffle of feet woke her from her trance. A figure behind her stole her gaze, and her breath. "Goten?"  
  
"Care to dine with me, milady?" He stood behind her, tea towel over one arm; the other tucked neatly behind his back. Marron had to giggle when she noticed the rest of his outfit. Back when Pan, Trunks and Goku had gone into space to collect the black star dragonballs, she had worked as a waitress in a local cafe. Now, before her stood Goten in one of the old uniforms the male waiters wore. Roller skates and apron included.  
  
"Goten? Why are you wearing that?" Marron pointed to the clothing, the giggles dying down now.  
  
He smiled at her comment. "It does wonders for my figure, don't you think?"  
  
Her laughter filled the room "Oh its just dazzling, Goten! Simply dazzling!"  
  
Goten's his face showed no signs his nervousness, It was a bonus to being a warrior. He could hide his emotions at a moment's notice, and Marron would never know the difference. "Here," He motioned towards one of the chairs, "Have a seat."  
  
Pulling it out, he made sure she was seated before he pushed it in.  
  
"On the menu tonight, we have-" Goten's speech was interrupted by Marron's laughter. She got up from the table a walked over to where the baffled sayijin was standing.  
  
"Here," She reached over and grabbed the menu from his grasp. "Go sit down. Let me show you how it's done." Straightening her posture, she faced the chair that Goten was sitting in and smiled politely. "First, you introduce yourself. Hello Sir, welcome to cafe Goten. Tonight's specials are..." She stopped. "Well you get the idea, now try again."  
  
Giving the menu back, Marron returned to her seat, and waited for him to start again. "Good evening Madam. I'm your waiter for this evening, Goten. Would you care to have an appetizer?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Tonight we are serving bacon wrapped cocktail savories. Will this please the Madam?  
  
Marron's smiled and nodded elegantly even through her eyes were fixed on the table in front of her. The trays of food were covered, but the smell alone made her mouth water.  
  
Tucking the menu under his arm, Goten reached over and lifted up the lid off one of the trays.  
  
"Mmmmm. That looks good." By now it was taking all her self-control not to just pull a 'sayijin' and stuff as much as she could into her mouth. She hadn't eaten all day, but the manners she had been taught as a young child prevented her from doing so.  
  
The same thoughts were running through Goten's mind. His mother had always taught him to be gentleman, and tonight he was going to put those manners to use.  
  
Picking up the bottle of wine, he poured her a glass, then one for himself before taking a seat opposite Marron.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Aww, look at them! How romantic! I never thought Uncle Goten would do something like this," The girl looked at her partner in crime and smiled.  
  
Trunks snorted, "He didn't. I did."  
  
"But don't they just look cute together?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you were into this romance stuff Pan."  
  
"Oh shut up! That just proves you don't know me! So blah," She poked out her tongue and pulled down the corner of her eye.  
  
Trunks laughed. "Really Panny, I thought you were past that stage."  
  
"One would think that wouldn't they?"  
  
Tugging on the corner of Pan's sleeve, Trunks pulled them away from the window. "I think our work here is done. Come on, let's leave them alone."  
  
"Yeah I guess we should," She glanced back through the window at the couple who were now sitting on the couch, in front of the fire, with their feet propped up on the coffee table. From what Pan could see it was the perfect scene. Now all the needed were a couple of kids and a dog, then they would look like the perfect couple.  
  
Wrapping his arm around Pan's slim shoulders, he led his angel away.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Dinner was lovely, thank you Goten. It was really special."  
  
"I was glad to do it. We'll have to do It again sometime."  
  
"You betcha!" Marron grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it tight to her chest. A habit she had picked up as a kid. "And I'm going to hold you to that promise," She rested her head against the back of the couch, and let her eyes wonder back to the television set.  
  
"Who said It was a promise."  
  
"Me." Her piercing cerulean gaze returned to the male sitting next to her. She dramatically pointed a finger at her chest, making the sayijin smile more than he already was.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really"  
  
"Maybe you should cook next time then."  
  
"Maybe I will. But if you turn green and die, don't blame me." She reached for some popcorn, and winked Goten as she munched on it. "You choose your fate."  
  
"I'm willing to risk it as long as I get a meal out of it."  
  
Marron rolled her eyes, "Figures. You never change."  
  
He laughed and leaned back onto the sofa, his face taking on a serious expression.  
  
"Marron," He clasped his hands behind his head and looked into her blue eyes, "Have you ever thought about the future?"  
  
"Sure I have. I think everyone does at least once. Why Goten? Is something bothering you?" Marron rested her hand on his shoulder, and a concerned expression took the place of the happy one which she had been wearing only moments earlier.  
  
"It's just that, well that, I think I'm in love. And the funny thing is it kinda hurts. I mean, I can't stand it when we're apart, but then, It's the same when we're together. Its cause she doesn't know I guess." He shrugged and waited quietly for her answer.  
  
"Love? " A lump formed in her throat. "Who's the lucky girl, Goten?" Her mind was still on that one word. Love. Sharp pains started to shoot through her body causing her to remove her hand from Goten's shoulder and bring it to her forehead. She could feel his gaze staring deep into her soul. Could he read her emotions? Could he tell her true feelings?  
  
Now it was Goten's turn to look concerned. Tonight was the night that he was suppose to confess his love for her, and vise versa. He couldn't live another day without her knowing but she looked in pain, sick even. But he had to tell her.  
  
"Marron, it's you."  
  
Breathless, all she could do was stare. Had she just dreamed this? No, he had said it, hadn't he?  
  
Marron felt his hands take hers, she was shocked when he leaned in closer, pressing his lips to hers. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. His lips felt warm and inviting, yet they were demanding more. As much as she wanted this, she was still confused and dazed, and needed to know exactly what was happening before things got too far.  
  
She pulled away abruptly, putting a bit of space between them. Her breathing was coming out in short, quick breaths. The kiss had been brief but intense.  
  
"Marron I'm so sorry. I shouldn't ha-"  
  
She pressed her finger to his lips, to silence him.  
  
"Don't be sorry Goten, Its just that - that" She sighed and looked back up at his face, into his eyes, "Did you mean what you said? That you love me?"  
  
"Over all the years that you've known me, do you think I would lie about something like this?"  
  
She squirmed nervously in her seat "Well no, but-"  
  
"Do you love me, Marron?" The question was so simple yet so meaningful at the same time. Time seemed to be standing still for the couple as if it was a moment not to be lost.  
  
To answer Goten's question, Marron leaned forward joining her lips to his in a sweet, and loving kiss.  
  
"That answer you're question?" she asked after a few moments.  
  
"Not sure," Goten replied with a teasing grin.  
  
She giggled and his smile "Well then, let me clear it up for you."  
  
The pains she had felt earlier drifted away and were replaced by a feeling of joy, happiness, and something that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but what ever it was she liked it and wanted more of it.  
  
Even as snow began falling outside rather than merely a light drizzle of rain, the burning need to posses one another time and time again became apparent between the bodies of the two souls.  
  
"Marron," Goten asked as he caressed her soft hair, "Do you think your family will accept this?"  
  
"I don't care," Marron said defiantly. "All I care about is being in your arms and having you hold me tightly. Let's stay like this until we die."  
  
He laughed and kissed first my right eye, then my left. "I don't think I will ever stop loving you, wanting you, and giving myself completely to you." He kissed Marron's neck and drew her back to him. The night was spent laughing and talking to one another, ending with their falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The morning's light began to lift away the veil of darkness. Marron awoke to find herself in Goten's bed, still filly dressed. She assumed he must have moved her in here some time during the nigh. She could smell the aroma of fresh homemade bread coming from the kitchen. She lay with her arms crossed her breasts, listening to the sound of the kitchen cabinets opening and closing. All her life she'd been searching for what she felt now, she felt like crying from the relief of knowing the search and pain was over.  
  
By the time Chichi's surprise birthday lunch was over, her family as well as Goten's would know that they were a couple.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Do we have to be here Trunks?" Pan whined. "I don't think I can handle seeing them again, just yet." She lowered her head and looked at her shoes.  
  
They were standing in one of the many spare rooms in Capsule Corp that looked out over the garden where the party was in full swing.  
  
" Pan, we have to meet Harmony here, besides, don't you want to see your Grandma celebrate her birthday?" he looped his arm around her waist, "Come on, lets go wait outside."  
  
Once outside, the pair walked around, listening to others conversations, learning the gossip, and drooling at the mountains of food piled onto the table. Goten and Marron had arrived together and stayed by each other's side the whole time, except when Marron had had to use the bathroom.  
  
Trunks heard Pan sigh and tightened his hold on her. "Just don't think about it. Pretend like nothings happened."  
  
"That's what I was doing."  
  
"I know it's hard, but please, just try to be happy. You look so beautiful when you smile."  
  
"Suck up." Pan looked back over to where her grandmother was standing. Gokuu at her side, ready to jump at her requests. Her father mother and uncle, near by talking.  
  
"Hey Pan!" Marron said from behind her, "How are you?" She grinned at her friend.  
  
"Not a lot, just talking to Trunks."  
  
"Trunks?" she looked around her, "I don't see him."  
  
"Uh, never mind. Anyway, how'd last night go?"  
  
Marron blushed, the laughed nervously.  
  
"Forget it," Pan already had a guess.  
  
"Marron, who are you talking to?" Juunana asked coming to his nieces side.  
  
"Huh? Oh no one, Uncle. Come on, let's go back to the party." Before Juunana could ask any more questions, Marron led him away back into the party to talk with Goten.  
  
A few short moments later, Burma was announcing that the time to open the presents had come. "Chichi, since I've known you for basically as long as I can remember, You can open my present first!"  
  
Trunks' eyes wondered over to Bura who was sitting on a near by seat watching Chichi unwrap one of the many gifts that had been brought for her. He watched as she smiled and said 'hello' to the people that passed her. She seemed distant and anti-social, which was not like Bura at all.  
  
He couldn't dwell on his thoughts as now Goten was giving his mother her present.  
  
"I know what you want from me most, mother, and proud to ano-"  
  
"Your going to give me another Grandchild?" All eyes quickly adverted to Goten, who was now blushing a deep red.  
  
"Uh no, not quite. Marron and myself are a couple!" He took Marron's hand and pulled her up to stand next to him.  
  
Chichi's eyes went from Goten to Marron and back again. Before a huge smile lit up her face. She quickly wrapped Marron up in a hug, and then moved for her son. "I'm so happy for you two! Oh my! This is wonderful dear! When will the wedding be?"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so glad that's over! Now maybe we can go relax! Although it was kinda fun! I wouldn't mind doing it again." Pan sighed and relaxed against Trunks.  
  
"What do you mean doing it again? Don't you want to spend any time with little ol' me?"  
  
"Sure I would love to be with you, Trunks, but we have all eternality to do that! Besides I like being with my family again, even if they cant see me. Don't try to tell me that you didn't have fun hanging out with Goten, and playing matchmaker."  
  
"Um - er- I uh-" Trunks laughed nervously "Heh, maybe." She smacked him over the head, but stopped when she saw who was standing behind them.  
  
"Harmony!" Pan shouted with glee, "So? How did we do? Pretty good for a first time, huh?"  
  
"Not to mention last," Trunks muttered.  
  
Harmony chuckled to herself, "Sorry Trunks, but I'm afraid I have a new assignment for you."  
  
"A - a new as - si - assuagement? But we just finished one!"  
  
"Trunks! Grow up! Quit being such a baby!"  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of Harmony's mouth, which soon turned into laughter. "You to bicker like a married couple."  
  
"WE DO NOT!" They shouted in union.  
  
"Sure..." A sweat drop appeared at the back of her head.  
  
"So Harmony, who do we have to hook up this time? Do we know them?" Ignoring the look Trunks was giving her.  
  
"Pan, I can not believe you are willing to do this!" Trunks pleaded to Pan, gripping her hand tightly. "Pan," he whined.  
  
"Of course you know them Pan, you've known them your whole life. Of course, they are both very, very stubborn"  
  
"Oh joy, won't this just be jolly," Pan gave Trunks a hard jab in the arm silencing him.  
  
"Sorry, ignore him, go on." Pan smiled sheepishly slapping her hand over her Trunks' mouth.  
  
"Well anyway, as I was saying, You both know them very well, and I'm sure If you try, you could get them together no problems," She grinned and winked.  
  
"Okay. When do we start?"  
  
"Right Now."  
  
"Okay…" Pan said slowly, "Uh, just who are the two new people?"  
  
"Bura."  
  
"And....." Trunks was enjoying the thought of poking his nose into his sisters love life.  
  
"And Juunana."  
  
"WHAT?" Pan and Trunks turned and looked back towards the party. Bura was standing on one side of the party, while Juunana was on the other. Both ignoring the atmosphere around them.  
  
"Nuh uh! Those two will never get along! Forget it!" Pan desperately begged to Harmony.  
  
"Come on now Pan, It'll be fun." A smirk was plastered over Trunks' face.  
  
  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Till next time,  
  
Bee 


End file.
